Una Historia Rara
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Era una bonita historia para contar, rara, pero bonita.


Una Historia Rara.

_ Hitsugaya Toshiro estaba muy tranquilo trabajando en su herrería como en cualquier día normal, cuando entonces pudo escuchar una serie de gritos llamándolo que lo hicieron levantar la vista del trozo de metal que había estado martillando. _

_ Se secó el sudor de la frente y limpió sus manos con un trapo cercano, solo entonces se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió con una mirada curiosa. Casi brinca en su lugar al ver a medio pueblo en la calle frente a su negocio, todos hablando al mismo tiempo alguna cosa extraña que no era capaz de entender. _

_ Seireitei era una ciudad pequeña con gente muy tradicional, gran parte de la población seguía utilizando kimonos y Yukatas como prendas cotidianas en vez de reservadas para días especiales como en otras ciudades japonesas. Él mismo prefería usar kimonos en invierno y ropa occidental en verano, aunque eso no venía el caso. El punto es que, como el pueblo no era muy grande ni muy moderno que se diga, estas personas no tenían muchas opciones a las cuales recurrir cuando había un problema. Hitsugaya era un joven muy talentoso, inteligente y fuerte (no es que quisiera presumir), y no le era raro que una pequeña multitud acudiera a él de vez en cuando por algo tan simple como reparar uno de esos raros aparatos llamados computadoras o atrapar al animal salvaje en turno que invadiera la huerta de alguna abuelita. ¡Pero nunca había tenido a tantos frente a su puerta! Algo grave debió haber sucedido. _

_-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó un poco preocupado. _

_-¡Oh, Hitsugaya-san! ¡Es terrible!- _

_-¡Tienes que ayudarnos!- _

_-¡Ya lo hemos intentado todo!- _

_-¡Hitsugaya-san, Hitsugaya-san!- _

_-¡Es realmente una locura, Hitsugaya-san, debes ayudarnos!- _

_-¡¿Pero qué pasó?!- gritó por encima de las muchas voces. -¡Hablen uno a la vez!- exigió comenzando a perder la paciencia. _

_-Bueno… no lo vas a creer sí te lo explicamos… ¡Mejor síguenos!- un par de hombres tomaron sus brazos y comenzaron a arrastrarlo lejos de su herrería, ignorando sus protestas. _

_ Cuando lo empujaron en frente del problema que los tenía a todos tan afligidos, él se quedó con la boca abierta. _

_-¿Es en serio?- alzó una ceja fríamente. _

_-¡Oye, esto tiene una explicación perfectamente razonable!- chilló furiosa Kurosaki Karin, hija del doctor de la ciudad. _

_ Ella era un par de años menor que él, sí no mal recordaba, y sabía que trabajaba como enfermera en la clínica de su padre ya que una vez fue la encargada de vendar una de las muchas quemaduras que sufrió debido a su difícil trabajo como herrero. Él a veces la miraba un poco más de lo necesario cuando la veía caminar por la ciudad… no es que fuera a admitirlo. _

_-¿Cómo demonios puede esto tener una explicación razonable?- señaló fríamente a la chica. -¿Cómo demonios cualquier cosa relacionada a estar atrapada en un cubo gigante de concreto puede tener algo de razonable?- ella se sonrojó hasta las orejas. _

_-¡No es mi culpa! ¡¿Quién deja un pozo de concreto fresco en medio de la plaza?!- _

_-Estaba construyendo la base para el nuevo monumento que traerán en una semana.- dijo tímidamente un obrero mientras otros le palmeaban el hombro. –Solo me fui un minuto… No podría imaginar que la niña se quedaría atrapada.- _

_-¡No soy una niña, tengo casi veinte!- refunfuñó la chica cuyo cuerpo estaba atrapado desde la cintura para abajo en concreto. _

_-Podrás no ser una niña, pero sin duda estás siendo infantil.- rodó los ojos, acercándose al cubo de concreto y tanteándolo con las manos, comprobando que ya estaba completamente solido alrededor del pequeño cuerpo femenino. -¿Piernas abiertas o cerradas?- _

_-¡¿Disculpa?!- su chillido casi lastima sus oídos. _

_-Pregunto: ¿tienes las piernas abiertas o cerradas dentro del concreto?- repitió más que irritado. _

_-Oh…- tosió incómodamente. –Cerradas.- _

_-Bien.- suspiró aliviado. –Entonces no debe ser tan complicado sacarte… Vuelvo en un minuto.- se abrió paso a través de la multitud y corrió hacia su herrería, regresando en poco tiempo con un pico, un cincel y un martillo. –Esto tiene que bastar.- dejó todo en el piso, a excepción del pico. _

_-¿Qué p-piensas hacer con eso?- balbuceó la chica palideciendo. _

_-Sacarte, obviamente.- rodó los ojos. –Esto podría ser peligroso… así que por favor, todos háganse para atrás.- volteó hacia la multitud, que de inmediato retrocedió varios metros. _

_-¡¿Sí es peligroso para ellos entonces qué tan peligroso es para mí?!- chilló horrorizada. _

_-Estarás bien…- murmuró despreocupado. –Solo asegúrate de mantener la boca y los ojos cerrados en todo momento.- alzó el pico por encima de su cabeza. –Ah, y… trata de no gritar.- sin más dejó caer el pico duramente sobre el concreto, a pocos centímetros de la chica, que de inmediato soltó un gran grito. _

_-¡Lunático, podrías matarme!- _

_-Ganas no me faltan.- _

_-¡¿Cómo te atreves…?!... ¡AHHH! ¡Deja de hacer eso!- chilló cuando golpeó el concreto otra vez. _

_-¡¿Quieres salir de ahí o no?!- gruñó a un pelo de perder los estribos. -¡Sí no haces lo que te digo deberás quedarte toda la noche ahí hasta que puedan conseguir equipo especializado para sacarte! ¡Sí no quieres esperar tanto entonces soy tu mejor opción! ¡Así que solo cierra la boca y déjame hacer mi trabajo!- estalló. _

_ Ella bajó la mirada, luego suspiró y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Complacido, él siguió picando el cubo de concreto en el área cercana a la chica. _

_ La verdad, después de que le gritó ella no volvió a moverse ni hizo un solo sonido, lo que lo dejaba bastante impresionado. Ni siquiera se estremeció cuando comenzó a picar el concreto a pocos centímetros de ella, con el pico abanicándole el rostro cada vez que subía y bajaba. Era muy valiente. _

_ Afortunadamente, sí de algo podía enorgullecerse Toshiro era de su precisión y coordinación, trabajó de manera rápida y eficaz picando el material endurecido alrededor de la joven. Sabía que su familia había llegado a escena y estaban observando muy preocupados su intento de sacarla. Su hermano mayor había querido ayudar a sacarla pero él tuvo que rechazarlo, puesto que era una tarea muy peligrosa y se podría lastimar gravemente a Karin sí no tenían el cuidado que el joven herrero estaba teniendo. Al final todos llegaron a la conclusión de que era mejor confiar en él y dejarle la tarea. _

_ Le tomó una buena hora, pero finalmente logró rebajar la mayor parte del concreto a su alrededor. Entonces apartó los escombros y tomó el cincel y el martillo y comenzó a romper las partes a las que era imposible acceder con el pico sin poner en peligro a la chica. Luego tuvo que seguir picando, luego volvió a utilizar el cincel, y luego volvió con el pico, intercalando entre esas herramientas en un delicado proceso que le llevo otras dos horas. _

_ Finalmente, después de casi cuatro horas, anunció a la multitud de vecinos que ya era seguro sacar a la Kurosaki, a lo que todo el mundo vitoreó y la familia se removió ansiosa. _

_-¿Qué haces?- preguntó en un susurro Karin cuando la rodeó con sus brazos. _

_-Voy a sacarte, obviamente.- intentó no sonrojarse al sentir las curvas de su cuerpo presionado contra el suyo. –Tus piernas siguen cubiertas de concreto así que no podrás moverlas y serás muy, muy pesada, así que no me hagas esto más difícil y sujétate bien.- ordenó con cansancio. _

_ Ella bufó, pero se abrazó a su cuello obedientemente. _

_ Tirando con todas sus fuerzas, escuchó un crujido y por fin fue capaz de sacar a la chica del cubo aunque casi cayéndose en el proceso, pero afortunadamente logró estabilizarse y sostenerla en el piso. La multitud aplaudió y alguien gritó algo acerca de celebrar en el bar, por lo que media multitud se marchó en ese momento. _

_-Bueno, ya estoy fuera del cubo, gracias por eso.- le sonrió lindamente, aunque luego su gesto se ensombreció. -¿Pero ahora cómo salgó de esto?- miró ceñuda el cono de concreto que cubría sus piernas. _

_-Me tomará otro par de horas sacarte de eso…- suspiró pesadamente. –Tendré que llevarte a la herrería, estaremos más cómodos allá.- dijo mientras se inclinaba para tomarla de las piernas atrapadas en concreto y alzarla en brazos. _

_-Oh, bien…- ella suspiró pesadamente. –Supongo que un par de horas me bastaran para agradecerte adecuadamente, pero aun así creo que debería hacer más por ti.- _

_-¿Qué quieres decir?- la miró confundido mientras seguían avanzando en dirección a la herrería con su familia siguiéndolos un poco más rezagados. _

_-Estoy diciendo que deberíamos salir un día de estos. Yo invito ¿qué dices?- _

-…Y entonces acepté luego de haberla liberado por completo del concreto, salimos en una cita un par de días después, eventualmente nos enamoramos, eventualmente nos hicimos novios, y eventualmente nos casamos. Y esa fue la historia de cómo conocí a tu madre.- terminó de relatar Toshiro a su hija de nueve años, que lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Wow…- finalmente dijo su pequeña. –Sabes, cuando dijiste que la historia de cómo conociste a mamá era rara… no imagine que TANTO.- extendió sus brazos para hacer más énfasis.

-En realidad es más bien la historia de cómo nos acercamos... Pero de cualquier forma, te advertí que era muy rara.- sonrió divertido. –Ahora duerme ¿sí? Todavía tengo que ir a dormir a tu hermanito.- se masajeó la nuca cansinamente, maldiciendo mentalmente a su esposa por dejarle la tarea de dormir a los niños solo por ver el estúpido campeonato de futbol extranjero a altas horas de la noche.

-Ok, ¡buenas noches!- él se inclinó para que ella pudiera darle un beso en la mejilla y luego se levantó de la silla donde había estado sentado y salió de la habitación no sin antes apagar las luces.

Llegó a la sala donde su hijito de dos años, casi tres, estaba medio dormido en el regazo de su madre que tenía los ojos en la pantalla mientras se llenaba la boca de palomitas de maíz. Él rodó los ojos y se acercó para tomar al niño en brazos, Karin pareció ni notar su presencia así que simplemente subió las escaleras y entró a la habitación de su hijo menor, acostándolo en su cama y arropándolo.

Creyó que ya estaba dormido, pero cuando quiso alejarse para apagar la luz sintió su pequeña mano tomar el dobladillo de su camisa, por lo que miró curioso los ojos de su ahora muy despierto hijo.

-¡Cuento, papi!- chilló alegremente casi brincando en su cama.

Suspiró profundamente. ¿Por qué a sus dos hijos les daba un repentino ataque de energía justo a la hora de dormir?

-Está bien…- no es que pudiera negarles nada cuando le ponían esos ojitos de cachorritos. -¿Qué quieres que te cuente?-

-¡Cuento de papi y mami!- aplaudió entusiasmado.

Toshiro sonrió muy a su pesar.

-¿Estás seguro? Es una historia rara.-

-¡Cuento, cuento, cuento!- insistió sin dejar de aplaudir.

-Bien, bien… Pero recuerda que te lo advertí.- tomó aire. –_Hace mucho tiempo, más de diez años, estaba muy tranquilo trabajando en mi herrería como en cualquier día normal, cuando entonces….-_

Fin.

Holaaaa! :D

Tenía ganas de escribir algo raro para mandarlo a mis fics fumados xD

Ojala q a pesar de lo raro les haya gustado! Los personajes de Tite!

Merezco un review? :'3

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
